A complex heart
by Lotr17
Summary: Tessa was reluctant at first but she finally decided to disagree with her conscience and make Will jealous. And she decided to do it with Gabriel Lightwood. But what happens when Tessa and Gabriel fall for each other? Even though she still has feelings for Will. More importantly what will Will do? Modern day/AU. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1:Foreign languages and a girl

** And here is another story that I've been thinking about for awhile. It will be Wessa and have Gabriel-and-Tessa stuff too. And even though I have most of the story written out I can still change a lot of stuff. So tell me if any of you readers want to see something more or less of. **

**Therefore, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare, except for a few of my OC's. The plot is also mine.**

* * *

><p>"I mean look at her, her nose is big, she has wide blue eyes the size of saucers, and her hair is not even that silky."<p>

"Tessa your being petty. Do I need to do something?" Sophie Collins, Tessa's best friend asked, sarcastically. The corners of her mouth tilting up.

"Yes, go and break them up." Tessa said, sipping her iced Carmel latte. She then mixed it around and thought about going over to Will and the girl.

"Why would I go do that? Will needs to move on and so do you." Sophie stated, grabbing Tessa's chin and moving her face to stare at her.

"Yeah but," Tessa paused." I just get so jealous when I see him with other girls and-"

"Umm, correct me if I'm wrong but your the one who broke up with him. Your the one who left him standing in the cold rain. Not him."

Tessa looked at her best friend, skeptically. She had always thought of Sophie as the more beautiful one out of the duo. And Tessa had selfishly thought that when Sophie got slashed, with a knife, by her ex-boyfriend that she would look less-beautiful, but Sophie still had flawless skin, perfect lips and eyes, and smooth brown hair. Tessa felt awfully guilty when she thought of the scar messing up her best friends' face.

"I know, however, it was for good reason." Tessa said, taking another sip of her drink.

"Tessa, breaking up with a hot charming guy like Will because you felt threatened by the attention he was getting from girls and the fact that he might not feel as strongly for you as you felt for him, does give you a good reason to just dump him. If you were so worried you should of asked him or told him how you felt. Put down a strict rule that you were the only true girl for him. And if he didn't like it then you would know he was wrong. Therefore, don't get jealous because your ex-boyfriend is trying to move on." Sophie finished, shaking her starbucks cup. "I need more coffee, I'll be right back."

Tessa stared after her friend. Sophie was right, wasn't she? Tessa should have did exactly what Sophie said but it was too late and now Will was flirting and holding hands with a blonde haired blue-eyed beauty.

She then found herself staring right at the girl and Will. He looked so comfortable and like he was actually interested in the girl. Who happened to be poking her abnormally large bosoms out and leaning in close to him. Tessa then realized why he was so interested in her and she shivered. Then she felt a pang in her chest. She had thrown away that hot man.

Will was a sight to see. With his deep blue eyes, dark hair, lean muscled body, and perfect lips (Tessa had a fascination with lips), who wouldn't want Will. Therefore, when everybody heard William Herondale was single everyone thought Tessa should be put in a mental asylum. And to add he had a great personality and-

Violet eyes were staring straight at Tessa and she became aware that they were not the girls' but Wills'. And Tessa immediately looked away and down at her drink. After a few hesitating moments she finally stood up and walked over to Sophie.

"I'm going back to the flat, I'll see you when you get there." Tessa whispered into her best friend's ear.

"Oh I am not coming home tonight I'm going over Gideon's." Sophie blushed at that and Tessa thought that it was so adorable.

"You know I still have yet to meet this Gideon boy and yet here you are going over his house." Tessa patted Sophie's shoulder and said, "Enjoy your sleep-less night."

As Tessa walked away she heard the surprised gasp of Sophie behind her. And Tessa just smiled and avoided looking in the direction of Will and the girl.

Tessa decided she would make Will jealous just then. No matter what her conscience said or Sophie said. It was her dumb mistake and she was not going to move on but instead backslide, right into Will's lean tattooed arms. Either by jealousy or confronting him. She of course chose the latter.

* * *

><p>Tessa was in foreign languages and really wasn't paying attention to the professor. She was too busy thinking about Will and jealousy. Who would she be with to make Will envious. Tessa definitely did not want another boyfriend. However, maybe it'll be just like a movie or TV show where the girl finds a boy, or boy finds a girl, who is also looking for somebody to make jealous. Then in the end everyone will be with who they want. And nobody will have feelings with anybody they were not intending to have feelings for.<p>

But could something like that, basically a fairytale, happen. Tessa had learned way before that day that life was not a fairytale, yet Tessa still wanted to believe it was.

"Jessamine, if I wanted to backslide to an ex-boyfriend that I wanted, how would I do it?" Her beautiful friend/flat-mate, turned to Tessa with her cherry red lipstick and blonde curls.

"Well my obvious answer is jealous-" She stopped short and let her brown eyes go wide." Omg! Are you backsliding to Will! Is it going to be a one night stand-backslide or serious relationship- backslide?" Jessamine asked, whisper shouting.

"How do you know it's Will, and it would be a serious relationship." Tessa turned her full attention on Jessamine and raised her eyebrow.

"Because Will is the only slightly serious relationship you had and you haven't moved on since then." Jessamine began applying lip stick again And when she was finished smacked her lips together.

"Alright fine it's Will-"

"Like I said," Jessamine cut her off. " Anyway I know the perfect boy."

"I can't believe I am letting you help me make Will jealous." Tessa smacked her forehead with her hand. "But tell me who the boy is and if he is trying to make a girl jealous too." When Jessamine conceived an evil smirk on her face Tessa immediately regretted telling Jessamine about backsliding.

"You already know I know all the gossip, but apparently the boy is trying to do the same thing like you are, so there will be no feelings, hopefully." Jessamine said, still sprouting a devilish smirk.

" Oh by the angel I think I wanna back out." Tessa stated, feeling like a chicken and idiot.

"No you will not!" She scream-whispered. Trying to make her voice as low as possible. But she earned a snide remark from a boy in the row behind them. "Shut your four-eyed face up Aaron or I'll make you regret you picked this university."

"Jessamine!" Tessa whispered, but Aaron had shut up and sinked back into his seat and buried his face into his MacBook.

"You know I hate Aaron, but anyway it's that boy down there."

Jessamine pointed her pink acrylic finger nailed index finger at a row in front of them.

"Jess there is more boys than I can count in that row." Tessa said, stretching her neck.

"Alright he's the sandy brown-haired boy. As a matter of fact don't you know Will's enemy, Gabriel Lightwood?"

"Oh yeah, Lightworm." Tessa froze and made her eyes bulge out. "No Will would not want me back after I pretend to be with Gabriel. And Gabriel's ex-girlfriend, Amy, would probably kick my ass."

"First off, yes that is the boy I'm talking about. Second, Will would want you even more. In fact I'm pretty sure makeup sex is going to be amazing. And third I'll kick her powdered ass before she touches my friend." Jessamine tended to love her friends with cuss words and threats, yet it still warmed Tessa.

"Makeup sex?"

"Tessa your backsliding, do expect som. Anyway-"

"I wish I had makeup sex." Tessa and Jessamine both turned around to Aaron.

"Aaron shut up. Must you ruin our moment, think about your love life with yourself." Jessamine said rolling her eyes and turning back around."Anyway I have plenty of plans for what you and Gabriel are going to do and say in front of Will." She tapped her fingers together in a maniacal manner.

Tessa regretted more and more with every second that passed, what she was about to do. She stared at Jessamine's evil grin and shook her head. Instead she stared at the back of Gabriel's head.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is another story that I have huge, major plans for. Like I already know who Tessa-ends-up-with story. Therefore I shall update more often! Again because I already have an outline for this story. Also the Tessa and Gabriel thing is an idea I got from Clarity, nicoleherondale and The Iron Sister's story( which any body who hasn't read it should read it). Soooo yeah!<strong>

**Please review, they inspire and make me happy! **

**Okay bye!**

**-Skts73**


	2. Chapter 2:The Cafe

The London Institute's cafe was huge. There was the taco/burrito buffet, salad and wrap bar, the actual buffet with an assortment of foods, the drink station with all the drinks you could think of and then the ever bustling Starbucks. It was a food heaven for everyone in the university. Even though Tessa did not like certain foods that much she loved the cafe.

At one time Tessa adored the many round tables and chairs, the huge stations of food and drinks and the smell of cooking.

However, in present time Tessa thought the smell gave her a head ache, the huge stations of food were just annoying and the many tables and chairs just made her frustrated. She was looking for Gabriel.

After Foreign Languages Jessamine told Tessa to go find Gabriel during her lunch break. Therefore, Tessa agreed to it. Until she remembered that Gabriel had the same free time as Tessa did. If she listened to Jessamine she would have remembered.

Anyway as Tessa searched around for Gabriel she was not fully aware of her surroundings and started when she heard somebody whisper something in her ear.

"Who are you looking for?" The persons lips were so close to her ear that Tessa thought they were touching it. But that was not the only thing that made her shiver, it was the smooth British voice that came out of those lips. A voice that Tessa missed so much.

Tessa swiveled around and came face to face with Will. She gulped and said,"Um nobody. Why would you suggest that." She stepped back a little bit, trying to gather herself up in front of him.

"Well we went out for quite some time and I know when your looking for someone. You always tilt your head to the side and play with your hair. And even though you are tall you stand on your tip toes."

Of course Will was right. She was tall and she always did those things when she was looking for someone or she wished he was wrong.

"Well it's none of your business." Tessa said, beginning to turn away.

But Will grabbed her wrist and firmly turned her around to him.

"Tess, why are you doing this? You break up with me for an unknown reason and now you expect me to leave you alone. To just forget about the endless nights we spent talking, and of course not talking but doing other stuff. Pleasurable activities, might I add." Tessa blushed at that and wriggled her hand out of Wills' grasp.

He smile at her blush but continued on. "You expect me to destroy all the images of your beautiful face and soft caresses. To forget our love of books, our connection-"

Tessa cut him off, " Will your making-"

However, Tessa never finished her sentence because a girl came up to Will and slipped her arm through his. Tessa immediately recognized her from the coffee shop yesterday. _Damn you, you hot girl. _Tessa thought bitterly as she watched Will's walls go back up. The walls that showed none of his true emotions.

"Will," the girl whined," I thought you said you would get me a taco." She smiled up at Will and pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh I just bumped into Tessa here and she asked if I wanted to go to the movies with her, but I said I intend to spend my night with you and you only." Tessa burned with jealousy and wondered if anyone could see steam coming from her ears.

"Oh, well come on lets go get something to eat." The girl then sneaked a peek at Tessa and then wrapped her arms around Will's neck. And then to Tessa's surprise they started to make out. Tessa really hated the fact that Will and the girl went to lunch at the same time as her.

After their disgusting, although Will and Tessa had their fair share of it, display of PDA, Tessa said," Are you done yet?" Then she walked right through them and stormed over to the salad bar.

As Tessa began to angrily pile her plate up with lettuce she thought about what just happened. At first Will looked like he missed Tessa, dearly. He showed his true feelings. And Tessa had thought that just maybe she didn't need to make him jealous in order to backslide to him. But when that blonde slut came out of nowhere and sucked Will's face off, she knew that she had to make Will jealous, she had to know if all those things were true, what he said.

Tessa was so deep in thought and oblivious-again- that she was startled when she heard somebody ask, "Are you getting chicken or not?"

She turned around to see a dazzling grin plastered onto a gorgeous face with sandy brown hair. It was Gabriel Lightwood, which means Tessa had found him.

* * *

><p>Will watched as the girl that he loved, so much, walk away and over to the salad bar. She was hot, more so than the annoying girl he was dating.<p>

She actually had a body, one that wasn't like a straight stick and bony. No, Tessa had curves. But not deep curves, instead the ones Will liked. She was tall too and perfect to kiss, when he actually was kissing her. And even though her body was amazing her face was equally mesmerizing too.

Tessa had the amazing lips that Will always found kissable. They weren't too big but they weren't thin. Her eyes were gray, a luminous gray instead of dull gray like a clouded day. And Will could not describe it but the rest of her face was just... Then her hair voluminous and dark, naturally curly and not to long. It touched the middle of her back, just how Will liked it.

And all this made her dumping him even more painful. It was like a stab in the heart, a painful heartbreaking stab. The bad thing was Will did not even know why she did it. They were just walking in the park when Tessa blurted out that they needed to break up.

And to think Will was going to tell Tessa that he loved her. But his plans were ruined with a few single words.

Now Will watched as Tessa stood at the salad bar and went along with his new girlfriend as she dragged him along. Along to the taco/burrito buffet, or more like swerving around at the different tables of trays of meat and vegetables and sauces. However, all the while Will kept an eye on Tessa, which was easy since the buffet had a clear view of the salad bar.

Tessa was standing alone until a boy came up behind her and he immediately recognized him as... _Lightworm. _Will didn't realize he said that aloud until his girlfriend, Miranda, said," What, who are you talking about."

"Nobody, just pick something so I can go sit down eat my food." Will said, trying to get a better look at the two.

They were laughing then, Tessa's face lit up, and when her face lit up Will began to burn with something. Rather a feeling, jealously.

* * *

><p>"So you want to make Will jealous and I want to make Amy jealous. Wow out of the many stories I've heard about you, Tessa, I never expected you to want to make somebody envious." Gabriel joked, as he poured more dressing out of his small cup into his salad.<p>

"I know I've changed," Tessa began- smiling-, "But I want Will back. And I'm not really confrontational which led me to Jessie and then she got in my head." Tessa said, smiling nervously.

"Well when Jessamine gets into your head, well, you know." He smiled and then nodded. "I'll do it, because I want Amy back just like you want Will back. Despite the fact that I despise him."

When Gabriel said that Tessa became aware of the fact that Gabriel had a nice smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with a another chapter! Hope you enjoy. And tell me how I did and if anyone wants anything done so review please! and thanks for the reviews and follows! <strong>

**-Skts73**


	3. Chapter 3: Amy

**Here is another glorious chapter. I know it's short but you'll find that some chapters will be short, because they are just filler chapters. But that means that exciting chapters will come! Hopefully, maybe, probably, most likely. Anyways*jazz hands* enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassie Clare, except for a few of my own. The plot is mine too. **

* * *

><p>Tessa stared at her Galaxy phone, she stared at the Instagram picture of Amy Mayburn. She was posing with Tatiana Lightwood at one of the university's football games. In those small cheerleading outfits, which just happened to take the attention way from her brightly make-up covered face. Her stomach was flat, she had medium sized hips, and long legs. How could Tessa be able to make Will jealous all the while trying to make her and Gabriel's "relationship" seem real to this blonde Aphrodite.<p>

"How the hell am I supposed to do this?" Tessa said, sitting her phone down and laying back into the soft pillows of the couch, in the living room, on the first floor of their second story flat( or rather house).

"I mean I know tons of people make other people jealous all the time, it's a common, easy, thing. But I don't do that, maybe I should move on. Or move back to New York." Tessa said, digging into her family-sized back of potato chips.

"Really, so your going to suggest all these things now. When you already asked Gabriel. You second guess way too late." Came an added voice. It belonged to Cecily Herondale, who happened to be Will's younger sister. She sat down on a pink love seat across from Tessa.

"You should have gone through any other chooses, thought them over and then decided if you wanted to make someone jealous. I mean I'm all down for jealousy and revenge, everyone knows I'm a dark haired Jessamine. But think of my options and then decide. However, your way to far in. Therefore, we will make sure Amy and Will get jealous." Cecily said, smiling. High-fiving Jessamine whose grinned reached past her bright brown eyes.

" Why do I feel like we are taking this thing to the extreme level?" Sophie asked.

"Because we are!" Jessamine exclaimed, jumping up and twirling around. Cecily lifted her back and nodded. "Jealousy, betrayal, revenge, envy. Perfect for this project."

Tessa shook her head and said," My love life is not a project. But I don't have time to worry. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed her bag of chips and walked up the wooden steps.

" And when you get out we are going to make you over for this party tonight!" Cecily shouted, quickly swallowing her bagel piece to talk.

Tessa forgot about the party that Friday night. And she had to admit that she kind of excited about it. Tessa never really was excited about parties, until Will. But then of course she broke up with him and now that she was trying to get back with him shefelt ecstatic about a party.

* * *

><p>"So we <em>are <em>going to this party?" Gabriel asked, through the phone.

Tessa laid down on her bed, on her back. She looked at her fingers and said, " The one at Charlotte Fairchild's house? Yes we are. I mean if you really don't want to too, we don't have too."

"No, we're backsliding. In plus I've never made some one jealous before. I mean not like this kind of jealous." Gabriel laughed. " And might I say, it feels good to do something not boring."

"Alright so then we're doing this thing. We are going to be a fake couple tonight." Tessa said, rolling over on her stomach face slamming her face into one of her blue pillows.

"Yes, which means we must kiss. You do know that?" Gabriel's voice switched from joking to serious.

Tessa's face slacked at that moment in time. And she paused, Gabriel noticed this and said," We don't have too, but Amy would be expecting kisses and maybe this will make Will want you more."

"Yup, he will. So yeah, let's make Will and Amy jealous." Tessa said, and before Gabriel could say anything," Alright, Sophie is calling me so see you tonight." And then she hit the end call button. And then she said, "Oh gosh."

* * *

><p><strong>End of the chapter AN **

**Next chapter will be a party. Nevertheless, it is not the big-climax-takes-a-turn party. But just a small-warm-up-get-the-story-going party. **

**Anywho thanks for the reviews last chapter. In this chapter do tell me how I did, if I need or place more details or less details in. Or if anyone is confused and needs me to clarify some things. That's it, hoped you enjoyed!**

**Bye**

**-Skts73**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! So this is not a chapter of course, it's obviously an A/N. I have come to type that I don't know when the next chapter of this story will be up and ready. But that I have two weeks of Winter break and I plan on brain storming. And when I figure out the next four chapters of this story then I'll post chapter 4. And I promise the next chapters will be up quickly, after that. Promised!**

**But I will be update my other two stories today, or Friday.**

**So in the meantime enjoy Christmas for those celebrating. Merry Christmas! I'll say that instead.**

**au revoir! **

**-Skts73**


End file.
